Digi Magi Takeru Magica
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: T.K. didn't think he would go through the same horror again, but the arrival of an otherworldly being may show him that he may not have to.


**This is the oneshot rewrite to my Digimon/PMMM crossover. I realized there had been a LOT of flaws with my previous version "Hikari Magica", and was too confusing for even me to try to keep the threads straight. Plus, I wanted to focus more on TK's hatred toward the powers of the darkness, for the Digimon anime didn't focus enough on it. **

**I do NOT own Digimon or Madoka Magica. If I did, this would've been a manga.  
**

**Digi Magi Takeru Magica**

"W-What...happened...?" TK wondered, slowly opening his eyes to find that he was still in the Digital World, barely conscious from MaloMyotismon's last attack, which had been so deadly that it had damaged the Digimon as well as their now-de-digivolved partners. He snapped his eyes open, attempting to sit up but couldn't. He was unable to move the rest of his body. His limbs felt like they were twisted in various places, his clothes were ripped to shreds, and his torso was bleeding upon the impact TK had felt from Shakkoumon landing on him.

However, the Child of Hope was able to crane his head upward enough to get a glimpse of his friends and their partners motionless around him. He found Davis, Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon sprawled on his left. The DigiDestined leader's goggles were broken, and Davis himself, along with Ken and their partners, were covered in large gashes and bruises.

TK then glanced to his other side to see Kari, Yolei, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Cody, and Armadillomon also in bad shape. Their clothes were in tatters, and their wounds and injuries were worse, especially Kari, whose head appeared to have a gash.

"No.." TK managed, refusing to believe what he was seeing, especially when they had MaloMyotismon on the ropes, using the power of the dream world to amplify their partners' strengths. But that had changed when the two Imperialdramons' Positron Lasers caused the virus-type to create a rift between the dream and Digital Worlds, where the creature's last attack was amplified by the infected kids' despair left the DigiDestined in the state they were in now. And only TK survived...unless...

"Patamon...?" The blond slowly turned his head to try to find his winged partner, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Where...are you?" When he couldn't find him, anxiety generated in his chest. "Don't...tell me..."

"I'm afraid he is most certainly dead too, Takeru." A voice was heard. "But I found his body in case you were unable to move."

"What?" The blond saw a white, cat-like creature hop on his damaged torso, dragging a familiar, orange-and-cream-colored one whose left wing appeared to be broken and the other one bleeding. Large gashes covered the orange creature's body, blood seeping out of either side of him. When TK recognized it, he was at a loss for words.

"Patamon...you can't..." Tears were starting to form in the boy's eyes. It was happening all over again, being the same scenario in the Devimon battle, where Angemon had sacrificed himself. Now it was with another being. At that point, TK wished he _had_ died along with everyone else if he was going to be forced to watch a creature from their past continue his destruction in the Digital World and afterward the human world. It was unbearable for TK to watch, not to mention unforgivable. "Not again..."

The tears stung, as rage boiled up within the Child of Hope's chest along with a desire to destroy the darkness that was befalling the already-ravaged world.

"What if I said there _was_ something you could do, Takeru Takaishi?" the white cat asked, cocking its head to the side.

"I don't understand..." TK managed. "Who are you? Are you...a Digimon?"

"Hardly a Digimon, Takeru." The creature cocked its head to the other side. "I am Kyubey."

"Kyubey...?" the boy repeated.

Kyubey nodded. "And I have overheard you wishing there was something you could do to avenge your friends' deaths. Actually, I have been sensing your magical potential for a long time and noticed that you have quite a grudge against the powers of darkness."

"You've been...spying on me?"

"Not spying, so much as observing you."

TK stared at the cat creature. _How long has this guy been watching over me? And what does it want to offer me? Could it truly help me stop MaloMyotismon, even without Patamon and my friends?_

"Anyway, you have the potential to stop that thing from ravaging this world and yours, and even rid the worlds of _all_ darkness," Kyubey continued.

"I do?" the Child of Hope asked, wanting to know more. He wanted to make sure that the creature's offer was legitimate instead of a death trap.

"Of course you do...if that is what you wish. However, in doing so, you must make a contract with me."

"Contract? For what?" TK stared at Kyubey intently. _Definitely not a Digimon._

"In order to become magical, and after this fight, there are countless dark beings similar to MaloMyotismon," said Kyubey. "However that will not be a problem for you once you have made the contract."

Kyubey's sudden mention of dark beings made TK's blood boil all over again, but having the powers to eradicate each and every creature of darkness that dared crossed him was something TK wanted so badly to have. It could mean peace, which was something he and the others had coveted for a long time. The power could also prevent needless losses, and Patamon and the others were proof of that. TK stared at the lifeless form of his Digimon partner. Just doing that made the Child of Hope's decision easier, as he was not about to let his best buddy's death go unpunished. He was going to make MaloMyotismon pay, and if Kyubey could help him, TK would accept it.

"Takeru Takaishi? Are you interested in making a contract with me and changing the fate of two worlds?" the cat-like creature finally offered.

"Yes," TK replied, a sharp pain shooting through his side. He ignored it, though, as he continued to make his wish. "I wish for the power to eradicate the beings of darkness. Any such thing that crosses me shall be slaughtered by my hand. That includes MaloMyotismon." There was more poison to his voice than an ill-fated feast.

"Are you certain that is your wish, Takeru?" Kyubey stared into the blond's eyes, seeking confirmation.

"Yes. Now grant it! I want to teach him a lesson! MaloMyotismon has to pay for what he did!" As soon as he uttered the last syllable, a searing pain struck TK, ripping open his chest—pulling out, and then it was over. TK opened his eyes, saw no blood, no sign of injury on himself. He saw only the orb floating in front of him, sparkling and golden like a drop of sunshine. His body suddenly felt healed, and before his caught up, he found himself sitting upright, reaching, clasping the golden orb in his hands. When he opened them again, TK noticed that it became a gold, oval-shaped charm.

"That is your Soul Gem," Kyubey pointed a tiny paw at the charm in TK's hands. "The contract has been made."

TK rose to his feet, cradling Patamon in his arms, and then glanced around at his deceased friends, specifically Cody, whom, next to Kari, he had been closer to than any of the others. The youngest DigiDestined had been like a little brother to him, despite being more mature than the others, and could have been even more had the Child of Reliable Knowledge survived.

However, the least the Child of Hope could do now was to put an end to MaloMyotismon. He would make sure his friends could rest in peace and would not stop until the menace not far from them was gone. Just staring at the creature angered TK, and he would let the virus-type Digimon know that.

Gently resting Patamon at his feet, TK clutched his Soul Gem, causing a gold light to envelop him. The Child of Hope felt its strength overflowing every vein of his being. His Digital World clothes melted away, changing into a tan and gold tunic and tan pants secured with a brown belt. Fingerless gloves appeared on his hands, and a tall, gold staff formed in one of them. Finally, a box-like hat materialized on his head, with a brooch shaped into his Crest along its right side.

When the light cleared, TK was more than prepared to take on the being of darkness that was now possibly leveling an area yards away from him.

_I'm going to make you suffer the same way you made my friends suffer! _TK started toward the enemy, surprised at how quick he had become as he caught up to MaloMyotismon, who was too busy damaging an abandoned temple to notice the lone DigiDestined.

It was too late for the creature to notice anyway, as TK charged through the beast's torso staff first. The bearer of Hope unleashed an incomprehensible scream as he turned around to face the creature that was now sinking to his knees.

"What...was...that?" MaloMyotismon wondered, clutching the newly-made hole in his mechanical chest in agony. It felt as if a train had just run straight through his chest, penetrating it as he tried to recover. He turned to notice the blond boy who had just appeared behind him. _It seems I've missed one. But he looks...different from when I last faced him and his friends. Well, no matter, I'll just make easy work of him. He shouldn't be too difficult without his partner._

Before the virus-type could react, TK charged at him again, bloodlust taking control as body started to envelop itself in light. With his increased strength, the Child of Hope thrust the gathered light energy at MaloMyotismon, pinning him to the ravaged ground. The blond shouted a stream of incomprehensible curses as he pressed the energy harder and harder on the virus.

"This light!" MaloMyotismon tried to look away from its intensity, wondering how the boy had become so strong. "What are you? Or... what have you turned into?" He managed a small glimpse through the light at TK, whose blue eyes screamed hatred for the enemy before him.

Instead of an answer, MaloMyotismon only received more enraged screams and curses from the boy, as TK started to make several slashes through the creature's armor and limbs, causing multiple cracks to spiderweb throughout his body. The Child of Hope began from the virus-type's legs to his torso, followed by his arms and already-damaged chest and hacked away.

TK was enjoying every minute of his enemy's suffering,as the creature screamed in agony with every blow he took. The blond didn't want it to end, not until each and every last one of his friends was avenged. Each blow he made was commemorating them. One strike to the legs for Davis and Veemon and blows to the torso for Yolei and Hawkmon, with the blow to the chest already avenging Cody and Armadillomon. The slashes TK made in the arms were for Ken and Wormmon, despite Ken and TK's rocky start at the beginning of their adventure. The blond may not have fully forgiven the Child of Kindness for everything the latter had done as the Digimon Emperor, but gradually TK had considered him a friend.

Finally, TK pointed the tip of his staff at MaloMyotismon's throat, the killing blow pending for Kari and Gatomon. The best friend he cared about the most was gone due to the monster before him, but TK was certain Kari was watching in spirit and would love what was going to happen.

"Stop!" the creature pleaded, weakly staring up at TK, who was seconds away from ending the creature.

"Stop?" the Child of Hope repeated, venom and rage tainting his voice and hatred and malice distorting his face as he glared down at the virus. "Why should I show you mercy when you never have?"

With that, TK pointed the tip of his staff against MaloMyotismon's neck. He smirked again, this time more twisted, as he drove his weapon through the creature's neck, beheading him. The body convulsed a little, as TK continued to slice away at the now-deceased creature, slashing his body like an onion until it was nothing but shredded limbs and organs. TK chuckled a little, a wicked, twisted smirk on his face similar to that of a puppet of horror.

Letting loose another curse and an ear-splitting laugh, TK raised his staff above MaloMyotismon's immobile head.

_Go to hell!_ With that, TK thrust the bottom of the staff on top of the head, crushing it completely into data. The rest of the body followed, disintegrating into data.

Once MaloMyotismon was gone TK glanced up at the still-darkened sky, which was starting to clear up slowly. The Child of Hope unleashed another enraged scream, followed by more curses, as if warning every being of darkness that was out there to fear him.

"That was not too bad for your first time. And here I believed you were merciful. It is quite a far cry from when you were a mere child, Takeru."

The Child of Hope turned to notice Kyubey catching up to him. He was still on a bloodlust high, scowling and glaring at the white creature with a hate-filled fire in his eyes.

"I see you have received a glimpse of your power already," the cat-like creature continued.

"Yeah, seems I have." The Child of Hope's expression lightened a little in order for the blonde to take a double take at his magical form, namely his staff, which reminded him slightly of Angemon's, save for the bladed tip at one end. "This is definitely not the same as being DigiDestined, huh?"

"And imagine how much more you can do with it."

"I know." TK took another look at the retreating darkness in the sky. He knew that despite having ended one being of darkness, there were many more out there, and the Child of Hope would slaughter each and every one of them. _I will not allow another innocent person to die. All darkness must be erased, and I'll make sure that will happen!_


End file.
